Transformers One-Shots (Randomness)
by Lil-prime9
Summary: These One-Shots are just for fun and ideas are happily accepted.
1. Forgotten Memories 1

** Warning! This may contain slight spoilers from the new Transformers movie, The Last Knight. You have been warned! Read at your own risk.**

{Your Name = (Y/n)}

Optimus Prime X Femme!Reader (1/?) | Bayverse

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Forgotten Memories_**

There were times where her memories all seem nothing but a blur. Her past forgotten, yet the only thing she could ever remember was her name, and her Cybertronian race, nothing more. As the years go by on the planet Earth where she always hid from the beings that called themselves, humans. They were the most curious beings she had ever laid optics on, and there were times where she would watch them from afar, admiring their activities, the way they interact with their loved ones and more. She wished to be amongst them and experience the fascinating life of a normal human being, but sadly she was too timid to even get near one of them. They're so fragile which she feared that she would end up stepping on them, and what worried her most was their possible reaction to a robot organism seemingly strolling along the park with a scream of horror from them.

A sigh escaped her lips while she stared up at the starry night skies. She was sprawled on a fairly large grassy field with her helm resting upon a large metal claw that belongs to a silvery-blue dragon who was asleep beside her. It's spiky, yet smooth looking armor shined under the stars as its tail cradled her frame ever so gently, not wanting to crush her delicate form. The dragon's wings looked like a torn up black curtain with glowing blue energon flowing through its skeletal frame as well as the rest of its body. The creatures head rested comfortably beside the femme making sure not to get lean any closer, otherwise, its long metal horns would poke her or accidentally stab her.

(Y/n) placed her servos onto the dragon's tail, and in response, it squeezed her frame softly. A small smile formed on her lips and continued to stare up at the stars where it was accompanied by her home planet: Cybertron.

Many events had occurred through these past few years which led to many deaths of Autobots, Decepticons, and humans as well. She was never there to witness the gruesome battle because her closest and only friend Drift told her to stay hidden. It has been some time since his last visit and it deeply worried her. There had been no communications between them and it felt dreadful not being able to know if he was safe from harm. Drift had always been there for her even when the humans began to target them he still managed to drop by and spend time with one another before leaving to re-group with the other 'bots who were still alive.

Now, here she was, staring up at her partially destroyed, yet dimly glowing world above the skies seemingly coaxing her to come. She longed to be around others, a feeling that she so missed. The unknown life she wished to remember all forgotten, except for one small detail that can somewhat prove useful in gaining back her lost memories. A dream where she saw a silhouette of a Mech with his back facing towards her and the most familiar part about him was his blue and red flame paint job. (Y/n) wondered who he was and asked herself as to why he looked so familiar. With one arm outstretched she proceeded to tap the stranger on his right shoulder-pads when suddenly he turned into ash. That was all her dream could produce but it was enough to give her hope on uncovering who she really is.

(Y/n) slowly, yet quietly escaped the dragon's grasp and tiptoed away from the sleeping creature making her way inside the thick forest.

The sounds of crickets and frogs could be heard around her, some were high up on the trees while others were on the ground on top of mushrooms. Many leafs rustled wildly from the strong winds echoed gently as she kept on walking in silence. That was until she heard a twig snap and abruptly stopped in her tracks. She turned around only to find nothing, but something within told her otherwise. Sure enough, she went to investigate the area where the twig was snapped. Her bright teal blue optics lightening up the area where she found a drop that leads straight down onto another path, but (Y/n) got too close to the edge and lost her footing where she began to roll down.

Eventually, she plummeted to the ground with a loud thud and she groaned in pain. But what confused her deeply was that she heard another groan below her which was barely audible yet she heard it clearly. (Y/n) raised her head up and was greeted by two pairs of optics staring back at her. Her optics widened as she now stared at the Mech, but not only his optics but his face as well. She quickly realizes that her helm had fallen off after she slipped on the edge. Her flowing, bright turquoise energon hair was now exposed as it reached down to her mid-back. (Y/n) was oblivious to the fact that she was on top of him but she was too busy studying his features. That was until her optics recognized his paint job which snapped her out of the trance and swiftly removed herself from him. Not wanting to stick around any longer she bolted in the opposite direction to be far away from the mech but also leaving behind the dragon.

The mech called out her name, yet she kept on running not wanting to look back. After a couple of minutes, (Y/n) was standing before a beautiful lake that was crystal clear. She was looking down at the surface of the water where she stared at her own reflection. There was nothing but pain that ached throughout her entire body, yet what ached the most was her spark. This confused her deeply and there was nothing she could do about it. Who was that Mech? How did he know her name, and why does he look so familiar…

"(Y/N)!"

She turned around, facing a fatigued looking Mech standing farther away from where she stood. Scared. (Y/n) took a few steps back with both servos clutching her chest plate as the pain in her spark increased.

There she was. (Y/n). She looked exactly the same from the day he had lost her. It had been years since her supposed death and every day he had prayed she was still out there.

(Y/n)'s teal colored armor hadn't changed at all that was because her alternative mode (alt-mode) was a Lamborghini, and was the tallest femme on their team. He stood 28 feet tall while she was 18 feet tall, and reached halfway up his arm where her helm almost reaching to his shoulder-pads.

His faceplates changed from that of relief to confusion. The way she stared back at him caused his spark to ache. There was fear written across her faceplates as if she didn't recognize him. He took a step forward only to witness her backing away from him, and he continued doing this until she backed herself onto a large boulder.

" _(Y/n)…_ " the primes soft-spoken voice called out her name, but she refused to look up.

His servos reached out to her, as they hovered over her shoulder-pads. The prime was hesitant at first and soon gently placed his servos onto her shoulder-pads. (Y/n)'s body was stiff, yet he comforted her by softly rubbing his metal digits onto her shoulders which seemed to work and felt her ease up from his touch.

" _(Y/n)…_ please, look at me." he pleaded feeling his voice box waiver from the pain within his throat.

(Y/n) raised her head and shyly stared at him through her flowing energon hair, which covered half of her faceplates. The way he looked down at her caused her spark to flutter widely within her chassis and felt her cheeks heat up which activated her cooling fans. Optimus carefully moved her hair to the side. (Y/n) didn't seem to be bothered while he did this.

Somehow his presence seemed to change the way she thought about him. The fear she first felt when she saw him had vanished. The gentleness of the stranger's action made her feel at ease and secure, yet he seemed to know her well and managed to calm her down with just a simple action. (Y/n) was more puzzled than ever… her mind wasn't familiar with this mechs presence yet her spark told her otherwise.

"Why… why did you run away from me?" his question hung in the silent air, the sound of his deep voice was sad with a pained expression across his faceplates.

(Y/n) didn't know how to answer his question. Everything was all too confusing and the way he looked at her was devastating enough. She felt responsible for his sadness and she didn't know what to do.

Optimus's stared at her longer simply waiting for an answer that sadly never came. That's when he finally noticed the grim reality of his situation. His optics widened in in slight alarm with a mixture of pain. That was when he tripped over his words.

"D-do you even know… who **I** am?"

(Y/n)'s optics drifted down to her pedes, then looking up at him with a deep frown plastered on her faceplates. He eagerly waited for an answer, but when she answered his faceplates lost all color, his world came crashing down on him and felt his spark break into a thousand pieces.

"I-I'm sorry… but I have never seen you before."

* * *

 _This is actually my first CanonXReader short story, and I wrote this because there aren't many stories with Optimus Prime [BayVerse]. This popped into my mind and since I daydream, like... a lot. I wrote it down and didn't stop until it was finished. I'm proud of what I did, even though I left it on a cliffhanger. Sorry about that! But there will be a continuation to this.~_

* * *

 _Optimus Prime © Hasbro  
Transformer Live-Action film © Michael Bay & Paramount  
Story Written by Moi_


	2. Forgotten Memories 2

** Warning! This may contain slight spoilers from the new Transformers movie, The Last Knight. You have been warned! Read at your own risk.**

{Your Name = (Y/n)}

Optimus Prime X Femme!Reader (2/?) |Bayverse

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Forgotten Memories**_

It has been a month since Optimus had found (Y/n) online, Optimus had brought her back to Cybertron where she was accommodated in one of the private quarters all to herself, prior to Optimus's strict orders to allow her to rest with no disturbance. The prime gathered his team and announced to them that a long lost comrade was found unharmed and safe.

(Y/n) was staring out from her Bay window enjoying the view of Earth from where she stood. Earth was beautiful, and Cybertron as well. Though, when she first arrived her home planet was in shambles. Debris of broken metal was scattered across the ground, and the buildings were half destroyed while some were nothing but piles of rubble. Even though Cybertron is a complete mess, she still found it stunning.

(Y/n) remembered that on the second day of being on Cybertron she offered to help repair the damaged planet, but Optimus, who overheard her, told her that the others had it under control and that she needed some well-deserved rest. This upsets her but decided not to argue to avoid any unwanted stares from the others.

She never understood why Optimus was so overprotected towards her. Wherever she went he was in every corner, observing her like a hawk. Not to mention that time where Crosshairs almost hit her with one of Drift's blades. Optimus was not around when the incident happened but a certain tiny robot, Wheelie, told Optimus what happened. Let's just say that the Prime was not all too pleased with this and implemented strict rules after that. It's as if he was treating her like a sparkling that needed constant supervision from its mentor. It made her feel completely useless and restrained from doing things she normally enjoys. By then she stopped seeing the others and remained in her quarters from then on. They would knock on her door, which she locked, and try to coax her out of the room but all proved to be pointless. The only 'bot who was allowed to enter her quarters was Drift. He would visit her every now and then. There were also times where he would be so busy repairing Cybertron that he would talk to her via comm-link.

Today, Drift was on repairing duty and it has been over a Micro-Cycle _(Hour)_ since they last spoken to one another. She looked fixedly one last time from her Bay window before letting out a deep sigh. (Y/n) made her way towards her berth and sat down on the soft mattress. She lifted her legs and hugged them close to her chassis. No sound was made after that and she preferred it better than talking to herself, which she sometimes does when no one is around. It also makes her look like a crazy 'bot who just lost their sanity. A Nano-Cycle _(ten minutes)_ had gone by and the silence was interrupted by a soft knock on her door. (Y/n) didn't bother to respond or stand up from her berth to investigate who it was. Another knock and she still didn't respond to it. (Y/n) could hear the person murmur something to them before speaking up, and she quickly recognized the persons' booming voice from across the room… it was Optimus.

"(Y/n), please open this door." Optimus frowned when there was no response.

It has been two weeks since (Y/n) had locked herself up in her room. Optimus couldn't help but blame himself for putting up restrictions on her because of her current condition. Before bringing her in with the rest of his team, he had requested Cade Yeager to do a check up on (Y/n), and the news he received wasn't good. Cade had discovered an old injury on the back of her helm that was caused by a hard blow to the head; in fact, it was by a Warhammer of a sort. (Y/n) had suffered from retrograde amnesia, and Cade suggested helping her regain those lost memories by doing activities she used to do. The prime followed his human friends' advice but it has proven to be unsuccessful. Optimus began to lose hope and feared that his sweet spark may never fully regain her memories, but he refused to give up on her.

The sound of glass breaking broke him out of his thoughts and began to frantically bang on the door. "(Y/n)?!"

Optimus took a step back before charging at the door, forcefully ramming his right shoulder pad onto the door, breaking it in the process. His gaze landed on (Y/n)'s bedroom, which was near to the door he busted, and found the Bay window broken with shards of glass scattered across the floor. Optimus quickly made his way over to the now broken window and looked out only to witness a large, silvery-blue, spiky-winged dragon flying off with (Y/n) mounted on the creature's neck. The prime didn't hesitate to chase after the creature which could potentially harm his (Y/n).

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The dragon flew across the Atlantic traveling up to speeds of 135 mph. They were heading straight towards Europe where a large mountainous region called The Black Forest, it was located in southwest Germany, bordering France. It is known for its dense, evergreen forests, and stunning scenery. The dragon flew down as it landed safely on the ground, a large outstretched river that was next to the Neuschwanstein Castle ("New Swanstone Castle") in Füssen. There was also a nearby village of Hohenschwangau nearby, and to avoid detection the dragon made sure to land far away from human eyes.

(Y/n) jumped off the dragon's back before gently patting him on the head. The dragon purred in response cradling her close to its face and making sure the sharp edges of his armor didn't harm her.

"You were worried about me, weren't you Xuelong?" the dragon stared at her and gave her a curt nod before nuzzling her gently. "I know. I'm sorry for disappearing."

Their moment was cut short when the sounds of rocket propellants filled the once quiet air. Xuelong growled at the incoming figure as it shifted its body into defensive mode, his wings stretching out to make him more intimidating, whilst shielding a confused femme with his tail. "Xuelong, what's wrong?" (Y/n) poked her helm to see Optimus descended a couple of yards away from them.

Let's just say Optimus did not look pleased as he glared at the dragon while Xuelong growled at his presence. Optimus proceeded to pull out his sword along with his shield and spoke in a stern and commanding tone. "I will say this once. Hand her over and be spared."

Xuelong was ready to pounce on the Prime who was in a fighting stance but before they did so (Y/n)'s voice butted in. "Both of you stop!"

(Y/n) revealed herself from Xuelong's tail and stepped forward. She now stood in the middle of the field and motioning her Dactylas _(hands)_ towards the prime which indicated him to stop. "Optimus, please, lower your sword. Xuelong did nothing wrong it was just a misunderstanding!"

(Y/n) approached the Prime, who lowered his sword. She now stood in front Optimus with one servo hovering above his sword, "Optimus, trust me when I say this. He isn't dangerous." she nervously chuckles, looking over her shoulder pad towards Xuelong "And uh… he isn't too fond of weapons being pointed at him."

Optimus eventually lowered his sword, placing it on the ground along with his shield. (Y/n) vented out a small sigh, and looked back at Xuelong with a reassuring smile. The dragon relaxed and sat down while he waited for her patiently. She nodded and was about to walk over to Xuelong until Optimus called out her name.

"(Y/n), may I have a word with you in private." She turned to face Optimus, a nervous look written on her optics. "Um...sure." He motioned with his helm for her to follow, which she did. As they now reached a safe distance away from the dragon Optimus turned his attention towards (Y/n) who was fiddling with her digits nervously while avoiding his optics.

"(Y/n), what in the world were you thinking?!" Optimus whispered loudly to her, not wanting to raise his voice to her but failed as (Y/n) flinched slightly from his loud but hushed tone.

She gave him a slight glare towards his way, this surprised him, "Actually I was using my processors quite well, but I guess you want me to be monitored every single day instead, hm?" (Y/n) folded her arms in front of her chassis while waiting for an answer but Optimus remained silent, guilt rushing over him like a raging sea.

"I appreciate your concern to watch over me Optimus, but keeping me cooped up, denying any and every request I make to assist the others is quite unfair." (Y/n) said. "The fact that you're always glued next to me it's just..." she sighs deeply then rubs her temples in frustration.

Optimus furrowed his optics ridges, his lips curling down, as he stared down at (Y/n). How could he not notice this? He had been stripping away her right to do things, to help, yet his determination in getting her memory back had clouded his judgment. It was all clear to him now. She had been feeling oppressed around him, yet she didn't dare mention this to anyone...was it out of fear? Or she just didn't want to question his authority. Either way, his actions were unacceptable and thus making him feel more ashamed as it is.

"Optimus?"

Optimus blinked a couple of times before his optics averted down at a worrisome looking femme. She was awfully close to him, in fact, he hadn't realized that her Dactylin _(hand)_ was cupping his left cheek. Even if she didn't have any memory of him, she still had that gentle touch. He unconsciously leaned towards her touch, half expecting her hand to move away but was relieved that she didn't. His own Dactylin _(hand)_ made its way on top of her own, holding it in place on his cheek. How much he missed her touch, he longed to be with her, yet her condition proved to make his life much more complicated as it is. He didn't want to rush her, even if it pains him. Although he didn't mind waiting, it could take months or maybe even years for her to regain those memories she had lost. Even if they do not return on their own, he would be there by her side and make new ones with her.

They had been staring into each other's optics for some time now and they were so entranced that they didn't hear the loud, heavy footsteps approaching them. A low rumble snapped them out of their trance as they both turned their helms to the side. Xuelong was standing there and staring at them fixedly, mainly at Optimus. (Y/n) removed her Dactylin _(hand)_ from Optimus's cheek, her full attention on the dragon.

"Xuelong! I didn't expect for you to come over here." she laughs nervously. Xuelong kept his optics on Optimus as if warning him to not do anything to her. (Y/n) could feel herself growing anxious and approached the dragon. "He-e-ey, he won't do anything to harm me, I trust him. You should too." Xuelong gave her a questionable look, she simply responded with. "Stop, if he was a danger to me he could've finished me off when he first landed." This seemed to reassure the dragon as he nuzzled its snout on the top of her forehead gently.

She laughs softly. "You're such a worrisome dragon, aren't you?" Xuelong huffed out a response. She then caressed its muzzle receiving a low purr from him. "And a big softie, too." Xuelong groaned, looking the other way. The dragon was in complete denial. "What? You know it's true!"

The least she'd expect from Xuelong was to lick her. (Y/n) shrieked in utter surprise and disbelief and was now covered in dragon saliva. "What the-?! YOU-!" she pointed her index Dactyl _(finger)_ at Xuelong. "-cheeky dragon! I'm all covered in dragon cooties!" Xuelong couldn't suppress his laughter and was now snickering, he was laughing at her!

She then mumbled to herself. "It will take me weeks to clean this off of me! I'm so not looking forward to scrubbing in THOSE places..." she trails off the sounds of the dragon snickering reaching to her audio receptors. (Y/n) glared at the dragon and whipped both her arms in his direction, as the residue of the thick and sticky saliva landed on its face. Xuelong was caught by surprise, moaning in response, as he tried to wipe off the saliva from his face with his oversized claws.

"Not so good having it thrown at ya', huh?" Y/n retorted at the dragon who was too busy cleaning his face. She suddenly froze in place. _'Wait... Optimus has been awfully quiet this entire time...'_ The same position from when she threw the saliva at Xuelong. She turned her helm towards the mech, he was staring at her with wide optics. (Y/n) couldn't help but laugh nervously. "Sorry about that but...um, do you mind if we return back to Cybertron?" Optimus regained himself, nodding at her request.

"Xuelong will take us back, right?" she gazed down at the dragon that had peeked through his claws at her. Xuelong looked displeased but did not object her. She nods firmly. "Wise choice. Besides, this is what you get as punishment for showering me with your slob." the dragon whined.

She climbed up on Xuelong's back while Optimus went to pick up his sword and shield. He, too, climbed up on the dragons back before they departed.

"Can't wait to get this slob off of my armor. It feels so ghastly." (Y/n) sighs deeply. "And clean the mess I made after jumping out of the window. At least it was just the window." Optimus averted his gaze to the side, a guilty look forming across his faceplates.

"(Y/n)." She looked over her shoulder at Optimus, noticing the look of guilt in his optics. She stared at him blankly. "What did you do?"

The prime lowered his head. "The window isn't the only thing that is broken." He could feel her piercing gaze penetrating through his helm.

As a prime, he had taken on an enemy that is twice his size and power. He could be thrown into a pit filled with decepticon troops and easily wipe them out in a matter of minutes. But in his current situation, Optimus had never felt so intimidated in his life! Of course, if he were battling Megatron he'd never let the Decepticon leader scare him witless him, but if it were his lover, well... it's a whole different story.

"You know, I was going to use my bathroom to shower but I guess using yours won't be a problem, right?" her sweet, yet venomous voice sent shivers down his armor. She was absolutely livid but she kept it under control. "When we get back you'll be, on what the human refers to it as, _getting an earful_ from me." She couldn't see him but Optimus had a fearful look across his faceplates, the situation just went downhill fast.

* * *

 _Optimus is so gonna get it. Σ(°ロ°) Can't blame him though... never mess with a Femme who cares about her hygiene. Haha... sorry for taking so long. I've been so focused on other things that I had completely forgotten about this. (*_ _)人 Very sorry for my tardiness. Do enjoy the story though!_

* * *

 _Optimus Prime © Hasbro  
Transformer Live-Action film © Michael Bay & Paramount  
Story Written by Moi _


End file.
